galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Five King
Five King appeared in 2014 TV series called Ultraman Ginga S. Five King (ファイブキング Faibu Kingu) is a kaiju that first appeared in Ultraman Ginga S. This monster is composed of five different monsters from the first three Heisei Ultra Series: Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, and Ultraman Gaia. Exceller created this monster after studying Alien Icarus' transformation into Tyrant. By using the Victorium energies that Vorst as Gan Q collected from Shepherdon, Alien Chibu Exceller used the power to MonsLive himself with five Spark Dolls, Golza, Melba, Reigubas, Gan Q, and Super C.O.V., becoming Five King. Exceller/Five King appeared from the sky and challenged Ultraman Ginga Strium and Ultraman Victory to a fight. Ginga Strium and Victory fired their finishers on him but he used Gan Q's power to absorb their attacks and return, with Shepherdon stepping in and taking the blow. Enraged, Shou/Victory charged but Five King used Golza and Melba's attacks to knock him down. Hikaru/Ginga charged while armed with the Ginga Spark Lance but was defeated by Super C.O.V.'s attack. Everyone could only watched the whole event in horror as Five King roared in victory and retreated. After ordering Android One Zero to self destruct in the UPG Live Base, Exceller turned into Five King again and rampaged at the city. Hikaru left Shou to battle One Zero, while he borrowed three Spark Dolls, EX Red King, Eleking, and King Joe Custom to battle Five King. He first transformed into EX Red King to fight Five King. He tried to punch him, but his armor proved too much and Five King knocked him down with his Gol Melba Cannon. Hikaru then transformed into Eleking to fight him but his Gan Q hand absorbed the electricity Eleking gave him and sent it right back at him, defeating him. Five King then went up against King Joe Custom and defeated him by blocking off the robot's energy blasts, grabbing hold of him with his Reigubas Pincer and using his Gan Q hand to fire with his Gan Q Beam. With the UPG members finally put their plan to motion, the two Ultras revived and managing Shou and Hikaru to transform. Arriving at Five King, Victory distracted the chimera monster with his Victorium Slashes for Ginga to get close to destroy his Victoriums with his Ginga Spark Lance, reducing Five King's power. Victory goes on the same plan (used Sadola's Sadola Scissors and EX Red King Knuckle to counter Reigubas's pincer and Victory Especially to counter Super C.O.V.'s attacks) while Hikaru/Ginga Strium destroy Five King's parts: Reigubas Pincer with Ultraman's Specium Ray, Gan Q hand with Zoffy's M87 Ray, Golza and Melba head with Ultraseven's Emerium Ray, Super C.O.V. torso with Ultraman Jack's Ultra Shot and Melba wings with Ultraman Ace's Metallium Ray and Victory's Victorium Shoot (while the monster tried to escape). He put an end to Five King by using Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray as the monster exploded. Though destroyed, but Exceller managed to escape Five King, unharmed while the dolls were still in his possession and swearing vengeance on the Ultras. An Eteldummy (エタルダミー Etarudami) of Five King was created by Etelgar out of the memories of Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, and Ultraman Gaia, representing all of their old adversaries at one time, before battling them. Tiga changed into Power Type, Dyna changed into Miracle Type, and Gaia turned into Supreme Version. They overpowered the monsters and defeated the ferocious monster with their combined attacks of Tiga's Delacium Light Stream, Dyna's Revolium Wave Attack Type, and Gaia's Photon Stream. Five King along with Zogu (second form)’s Kaiju Capsules were used by Ultraman Belial in his Fusion Rise form, Chimeraberus. Powers and Abilities When Exceller became Five King, the alien usually yelled (kaiju's name) no Chikara yo! ((kaiju's name) の力よ! ,'' lit. The power of (kaiju's name)!) before using attacks from past monsters, similar to the Strium Brace's announcements when Ginga Strium performs a past Ultra's technique. * '''Warp Gate': Possibly with Gan Q's power, Five King can use portals as a means of transportation. Before the portal appeared, the sky turned dark followed by a series of lightning bolts. * Armor Plated Skin: Thanks to Golza, Five King is covered in skin as tough as solid steel that enable him to withstand close combat from even the strongest opponents such as EX Red King and projectile attacks as seen resisting against King Joe Custom's assaults. * Gol Melba Cannon (ゴルメルバキャノン Goru Meruba Kyanon): Five King can unleash a combined firepower of Golza's Ultrasonic Ray and Melba's Melbanic Ray from his head, turning it into a beam. * Flight: Five King can fly with the help from Melba's wings. * Melba Tail: From Melba's tail, Five King can use it to bash his enemies. This was never used in the series, only shown in a promotional picture. * Reigubas Pincer: At his right hand possess a pincer from Reigubas that fused with the crab monster's head. It was strong enough to hold off Ginga's Ginga Spark Lance and threw it away, even lifting King Joe Custom with brute strength. ** Ice Fire Combo Beam: From Reigubas, Five King can fire a combined ice and fire elemental attack, turning it into a beam. * Energy Absorb: By using Gan Q's power in his left hand, Five King can absorb an opponent's attacks. ** Energy Reflect: However, that is not the end of that, it can then fire back the energy absorbed. * Gan Q Beam (ガンQビーム Gan Q bīmu): Gan Q's ability, Five King can launch powerful beams from Gan Q's eye. These are made entirely of energy and have a very destructive force, capable of creating large explosions that rival his own size. * Flash C.O.V. Shot (フラッシュコッヴショット Furasshu Kovvu Shotto): By using Super C.O.V.'s power, Five King can fire energy blasts from his stomach that had Super C.O.V.'s head. This one was more powerful compared to the original, knocking back Ginga Strium (a Super Ultraman) and even came with a homing effect. * Combined Monster Assault: Five King's strongest attack, he can combine the attacks of all five monsters. Weakness Five King's power source was stated to be at his back, containing Victorium crystals collected prior. If shattered, Five King's power would be reduced. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Hybrids Category:Flying Creatures Category:Chimera Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Ultraman Universe